leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Krufix/More TF2 crossover champions. Scout and Soldier.
My first was Heavy which got some good feedback so I decided to continue. ____________________ | secondname = Reload | secondinfo = (Active): Scout channels for 1 second loading his weapons with the good ammo. The next cast of every skill will have added bonuses. *'No cost' | secondlevel = | thirdname = Sandman | thirdinfo = (Active): Scout hits a baseball to target location, slowing the first enemy it hits and deals magic damage to them. Reload bonus: The sandman will increase the duration of the slow by 50% *'Cost': 40 Energy *'Range': 1000 *'Cooldown': 10 | thirdlevel = | ultiname = Flanking Maneuvers | ultiinfo = (Passive): Whenever scout enters a visible enemy's vision (when he comes out of the fog of war or a bush for example) he will be stealthed for a time, attacking or using an ability breaks this stealth. (Passive): Any enemy unit he kills grants him 1 bonus movement speed perminantly up to a cap. (No Active) | ultilevel = | ultipic = ChampionSquare.png }} Scout is designed to be a very active assassin, roaming around ganking lanes with extremely highly damaging FaN blasts. When he gets his ult this is very easy as he gains instant stealth for a time when the enemy would see him. He does not stealth if he is seen by an enemy before he sees them, making wards invaluable when facing him. This does however alert him to the presence of a ward, (if he doesn't stealth when he should have then there's a ward or a Twitch there). ________________________ | secondname = Jump shot | secondinfo = '(Active): Soldier fires a rocket at his own feet dealing damage to everyone around him and jumping to target location. *'''Radius of AoE: 200 *'Jump distance': 700 | secondlevel = | thirdname = Airshot | thirdinfo = (Passive): Soldier has increased attack speed. (Active): Soldier fires a skillshot rocket over the heads of his enemies, dealing minor damage from the rocket's exhaust to them. If it encounters an airborn enemy from a knockup, knockback or pull, the rocket explodes dealing larger damage to them and anyone in the vicinity. *'Cost': 30 mana *'Range': 1200 *'Radius of explosion': 400 | thirdlevel = | ultiname = Buff Banner | ultiinfo = (Active): Soldier blows his bugel granting him bonus attack damage and ability power and half these buffs to surrounding allies for 7 seconds. *'Size of aura': 1000 | ultilevel = | ultipic = ChampionSquare.png }} Soldier in TF2 is by far the most versitile class and I've tried to recreate this. His passive is designed to increase his sustain should he be playing solo top however would push his lane if he's playing ranged carry. His Q, ground shot, is a powerful although difficult to land CC and may help your enemy's escape if not aimed perfectly. It also combos well with his E, airshot. Max first as a bruiser due to the CC. His rocket jump is not like Tristana's as it's not designed to damage on landing rather than on takeoff, making it more of an escape than a damage, it also has no CC. It does however have a much lower base cooldown and isn't reliant on mana to be cast. Max first as an assassin due to the cooldown. His airshot is his powerful burst nuke as well as a passive attack speed increase. As a ranged carry, it pairs excellently with Alistar or Blitzcrank support, otherwise it just pairs well with his Q. Max first as a carry due to the attack speed or as a mage due to the bust damage. His ult is a teamwide aura which boosts their attack and ability power, pairs well with an allied Sivir ult as they both are similar but give different stats. Level whenever it's available. __________________________________ I was going to try and fit them all in this blog but that would just be a long boring read, so I'll do them 2-3 at a time when I have them written. Spy is coming next (probably next week). And a sneak preview is that he will have long term stealth however cannot attack out of it, it must be deactivated first which takes a second. His backstab is similar to Vayne's silver bolts (%health true damage). He will be able to disquise as an enemy unit (any enemy unit (yes.. you could see baron nashor walking down the lane without poppy glitches) (The enemy is trying to get dragon? We'll steal it with smite! *Smites the wrong dragon and it doesn't do anything* Fuuuuu-)). And he will have a leaping stab ability too, a dash which if he uses it to get over a wall, automatically applies his backstab on his next auto attack regardless of their facing. I am not looking forward to even attempt to ballance medic... he has far more supporting power compared to LoL supports, making him prime target for a damageless healbot... until you factor that he also has far more offensive capability than a LoL support too. He could be CCless though and keep both but then there's the problem of his ult.. in TF2 the closest thing to an ult is his Ubercharge which grants invunerability to both himself and his heal target for 8 seconds which would be ludicrously OP in LoL, Kayle's ult only lasts 3 seconds and only affects one target. However anything less than that it would be useless and any more it would be too strong. Might stick to the Kritzkrieg ubercharge which doesn't grant invincibility but a large damage increase instead. Category:Custom champions